A Melody of Steel and Snow
by Horsemansbane
Summary: The rebellion has faltered. But Joffrey has found something that combines his love of tournaments and gore, and his desire to crush his enemies and rule supreme. Will noble children survive the arena?


Game of thrones fanfiction

Crossover: game of thrones and Hunger games.

Please note this is a chapter by chapter work in progress. Regular additions cannot be promised, neither can any inclusion of Hunger games characters ( I merely like the concept of the event, not necessarily the characters). What I can promise is good grammar and good continuity.

Foreword: The events of the story take place after the failed assault on King's Landing, where the Starks have agreed to a truce.

Warning: Foul language, extreme violence (obviously) and the inclusion of an occasional dead character will be present. there will be no sex scenes, on the basis that I had to cut something out. Spoilers are included.

Chapter one:

Joffrey paced in front of the iron throne, his hands shaking, his head hung low and his lips tightly shut. His mother/aunt watched him closely, wary of his growing mood swings.

"A betrayal" he muttered again and again, at first barely a whisper, but now it was rising. His hands reached to his crown and he threw it once more at the iron throne. Cersei jumped as the crown clattered at her feet, looking up to see an enraged Joffrey staring at her.

" I see the desire in your eyes!" Spitting his words. " you think you can hide it? You want the crown just as much as that cunt Robb Stark! You've been biding your time, just waiting to seize my throne! That bard was right, you castrated my father to gain power and now you use me like a puppet!"

Cersei's mind raced. She had planned for the event that Joffrey would turn on her, but now those plans slipped her mind. Opening her mouth, the words just wouldn't come out.

Tipping his head mockingly, he began to slowly draw his sword from his scabbard.

"Cat got your tongue, hm? It doesn't matter. You, the Starks, the ceasefire, it doesn't matter! Robb might be satisfied with the ceasefire, I'm not! By months end, Il raise a new army, march on winterfell and catapult your corpse right over the walls! Every house will know Joffrey Baratheon will not be trifled with!"

Drawing his sword fully, Joffrey held the blade just a few centimetres from Cercei's throat. Only two words raced through her mind.

"HUNGER GAMES!" She blurted out. Steadying herself, she repeated " Hunger games."

Joffrey's expression of rage was wiped clean, replaced by a blank stare of confusion.

"Elaborate?" He queried, his sword remaining at her throat.

Mind racing, she began to explain. " All the children of the noble houses will be nominated to be cast into an arena. One boy and one girl. In the arena they shall be forced to fight to the death, leaving only the strongest, though shattered champion." Breathing heavily, her eyes never left the tip of the blade.

Joffrey mulled this over, his anger diminishing with every detail considered. Yes, an arena, one that clearly appealed to him. The slaughter would be glorious, the example set, crystal clear. Lowering his blade, he began to smile.

"Perhaps you are still good for something mother" he smirked " but it is not enough, one boy and one girl? The fires of rebellion smoulder, we need an example that would extinguish that forever. I propose slaughter on a grand scale. Any noble child under the age of eighteen must be cast into the arena. The aristocracy must be dealt a grievous blow." pausing again, his eyes lit up. "And while we're at it, my father's bastards continue to roam unchecked. See to it that they join the brats in the arena."

Nodding her head curtly, Cersei managed to mumble "as it pleases you, my lord".

Sheathing his sword, Joffrey's smirk turned into a grin, " A tournament to the death and a symbol to crush defiance. We truly can kill two birds with one stone." And with that, he marched from the chamber.

Cercei watched him leave, a plan taking shape in her twisted mind. "Perhaps son, I could kill one extra bird with that stone"

End of chapter one


End file.
